Prostheses
soldier plays table football with two prosthetic arms]] In medicine, a prosthesis is an artificial extension that replaces a missing body part. It is part of the field of biomechatronics, the science of fusing mechanical devices with human muscle, skeleton, and nervous systems to assist or enhance motor control lost by trauma, disease, or defect. Prostheses are typically used to replace parts lost by injury (traumatic) or missing from birth (congenital) or to supplement defective body parts. In addition to the standard artificial limb for every-day use, many amputees have special limbs and devices to aid in the participation of sports and recreational activities. Mechanical and Electronic Components In order for a robotic prosthetic limb to work, it must have several components to integrate it into the body's function: Biosensors detect signals from the users nervous or muscular systems. It then relays this information to a controller located inside the device, and processes feedback from the limb and actuator (e.g., position, force) and sends it to the controller. Examples include wires that detect electrical activity on the skin, needle electrodes implanted in muscle, or solid-state electrode arrays with nerves growing through them. Mechanical sensors process aspects affecting the device (e.g., limb position, applied force, load) and relay this information to the biosensor or controller. Examples: force meters and accelerometers. The controller is connected to the user's nerve and muscular systems and the device itself. It sends intention commands from the user to the actuators of the device, and interprets feedback from the mechanical and biosensors to the user. The controller is also responsible for the monitoring and control of the movements of the device. An actuator mimics the actions of a muscle in producing force and movement. Examples include a motor that aids or replaces original muscle tissue. Cosmesis Though many prosthetics are clearly made of artificial materials, the practice of cosmesis, the creation of life-like limbs made from silicone or PVC, has grown in popularity. Such prosthetics, such as artificial hands, can now be made to mimic the appearance of real hands, complete with freckles, veins, hair, fingerprints and even tattoos. Custom-made cosmeses are generally more expensive (costing thousands of US dollars, depending on the level of detail), while standard cosmeses come ready-made in various sizes, though they are often not as realistic as their custom-made counterparts. Another option is the custom-made silicone cover, which can be made to match a person's skin tone but not details such as freckles or wrinkles. Cosmeses are attached to the body in any number of ways, using an adhesive, suction, form-fitting, stretchable skin, or a skin sleeve. Prosthetic Enhancement Within science fiction, and, more recently, within the scientific community, there has been consideration given to using advanced prostheses to replace healthy body parts with artificial mechanisms and systems to improve function. The morality and desirability of such technologies is being debated. Body parts such as legs, arms, hands, feet, and others can be replaced. The first experiment with a healthy individual appears to have been that by the British scientist Kevin Warwick. On 2002-03-14 an implant was interfaced directly into Warwick's nervous system. The electrode array contained around 100 electrodes, was placed in the median nerve. The signals produced were detailed enough that a robot arm was able to mimic the actions of Warwick's own arm and provide a form of touch feedback again via the implantWarwick,K, Gasson,M, Hutt,B, Goodhew,I, Kyberd,P, Andrews,B, Teddy,P and Shad,A:“The Application of Implant Technology for Cybernetic Systems”, Archives of Neurology, 60(10), pp1369-1373, 2003 Types Some types of prosthetics include: *Artificial limbs *Breast prosthesis (after mastectomy) *Cochlear implants *Corrective lenses *Craniofacial prosthesis *Dental / Maxillofacial prosthetics (in cleft palate, dentures, dental restorations) *Facial prosthetics *Hair prosthesis *Neuroprosthetics *Ocular prosthetics *Ostomies (colostomy, ileostomy, urostomy) *Penile prosthetics *Replacement joints (such as hips) *Somato prosthetics *Prosthetic testis *Transtibial prosthesis *Visual prosthesis See also *Amputation References *Abel, S. M., Tse, S.-m., Kunov, H., Nedzelski, J., & et al. (1986). The use of a temporary extracochlear electode in preoperative testing of permanent implant candidates: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 15(4) 1986, 197-205. *Abu-Nab, Z., & Grunfeld, E. A. (2007). Satisfaction with outcome and attitudes towards scarring among women undergoing breast reconstructive surgery: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 66(2) May 2007, 243-249. *Adkins, B., Smith, D., Barnett, K., & Grant, E. (2006). Public space as 'context' in assistive information and communication technologies for people with cognitive impairment: Information, Communication & Society Vol 9(3) Jun 2006, 355-372. *Akin-Olugbade, O., Parker, M., Guhring, P., & Mulhall, J. (2006). Determinants of Patient Satisfaction Following Penile Prosthesis Surgery: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(4) Jul 2006, 743-748. *Alles, D. S. (1970). Information transmission by phantom sensations: IEEE Transactions on Man-Machine Systems MMS-11(1) 1970, 85-91. *Alm, N., Astell, A., Ellis, M., Dye, R., Gowans, G., & Campbell, J. (2004). A cognitive prosthesis and communication support for people with dementia: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 14(1-2) Mar-May 2004, 117-134. *Altes, R. A. (1991). A histogram-based recursively trained classifier as a model for somatosensation: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 21(6) Nov-Dec 1991, 1586-1593. *Altschuler, R. A., Holt, A. G., Asako, M., Lomax, C. A., Lomax, M. I., & Juiz, J. (2005). Molecular Mechanisms in Deafness Related Auditory Brain Stem Plasticity. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Andersen, R. A., Burdick, J. W., Musallam, S., Pesaran, B., & Cham, J. G. (2004). Cognitive neural prosthetics: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 8(11) Nov 2004, 486-493. *Angliss, V. E. (1973). Training programmes and functional results for children with upper limb deficiencies: Australian Occupational Therapy Journal Vol 20(4) Oct 1973, 186-190. *Atlas, L. E., & et al. (1983). Results of stimulus and speech-coding schemes applied to multichannel electrodes: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 377-386. *Back-Pettersson, S., & Bjorkelund, C. (2005). Care of elderly lower limb amputees, as described in medical and nursing records: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 19(4) Dec 2005, 337-343. *Bailey, L. W., & Edwards, D. (1975). Psychological considerations in maxillofacial prosthetics: Journal of Prosthetic Dentistry Vol 34(5) Nov 1975, 533-538. *Baker, M., & Turner, M. (2000). Use of ECT after maxillofacial repair: Journal of ECT Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 421-422. *Banfai, P., Hortmann, G., Karczag, A., & Luers, S. P. (1984). Selection of patients: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 147-156. *Banfai, P., Karczag, A., & Luers, S. P. (1984). Clinical results: The rehabilitation: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 183-194. *Barrack, R. L., Skinner, H. B., Cook, S. D., & Haddad, R. J. (1983). Effect of articular disease and total knee arthroplasty on knee joint-position sense: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 50(3) Sep 1983, 684-687. *Bastos, L. A. d. M. (2001). The masculine identity and the feminine identity: The couple of nowadays: From x-rays to couple X: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 35(3) 2001, 805-821. *Bedwinek, A. P., & O'Brien, R. L. (1985). A patient selection profile for the use of speech prostheses in adult dysarthria: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 18(3) Jun 1985, 169-182. *Bender, L. F. (1974). Prostheses and rehabilitation after arm amputation. Oxford, England: Charles C Thomas. *Bergman, M. M. (1991). The necessity of a clinical perspective in the design of computer prostheses: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 6(2) Jun 1991, 100-104. *Bernstein, J. J. (1977). Neural prostheses: Materials, physiology and histopathology of electrical stimulation of the nervous system: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 14(1-2) 1977, 1-160. *Bernstein, N. R., Breslau, A. J., & Graham, J. A. (1988). Coping strategies for burn survivors and their families. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Bhagyalakshmi, G., Renukarya, A. J., & Rajangam, S. (2007). Metric analysis of the hard palate in children with Down syndrome-A comparative study: Down Syndrome: Research & Practice Vol 12(1) Jul 2007, 55-59. *Biddiss, E., & Chau, T. (2007). The roles of predisposing characteristics, established need, and enabling resources on upper extremity prosthesis use and abandonment: Disability and Rehabilitation: Assistive Technology Vol 2(2) Mar 2007, 71-84. *Bilodeau, S., Hebert, R., & Desrosiers, J. (1999). Questionnaire on the satisfaction of persons with lower-limb amputations towards their prosthesis: Development and validation: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 66(1) Feb 1999, 22-32. *Biondi, M., & Picardi, A. (1993). Temporomandibular joint pain-dysfunction syndrome and bruxism: Etiopathogenesis and treatment from a psychosomatic integrative viewpoint: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 59(2) 1993, 84-98. *Biondi, M., & Picardi, A. (1998). Temporomandibular joint pain-dysfunction syndrome and bruxism: Etiopathogenesis and treatment from a psychosomatic integrative viewpoint. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Birbaumer, N. (2006). Brain-computer-interface research: Coming of age: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 117(3) Mar 2006, 479-483. *Bissitt, D., & Heyes, A. D. (1980). An application of bio-feedback in the rehabilitation of the blind: Applied Ergonomics Vol 11(1) Mar 1980, 31-33. *Blamey, P. J. (1990). Multimodal stimulation for speech perception. New York, NY: Wiley-Liss. *Blamey, P. J., & Clark, G. M. (1990). Place coding of vowel formants for cochlear implant patients: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 88(2) Aug 1990, 667-673. *Bourgeois, M. S. (2006). External Aids. New York, NY: Guilford Publications. *Boussenna, M., Horton, D., & Davies, B. T. (1983). Ergonomics approach applied to the problems of two disabled people: Applied Ergonomics Vol 14(4) Dec 1983, 285-290. *Bradley, D. C., Troyk, P. R., Berg, J. A., Bak, M., Cogan, S., Erickson, R., et al. (2005). Visuotopic Mapping Through a Multichannel Stimulating Implant in Primate V1: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 93(3) Mar 2005, 1659-1670. *Brady, J. P. (1972). Research and training needs in behavior therapy: Seminars in Psychiatry Vol 4(2) May 1972, 185-190. *Braida, L. D. (1991). Crossmodal integration in the identification of consonant segments: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 43A(3) Aug 1991, 647-677. *Breazeal, C., & Brooks, R. (2005). Robot Emotion: A Functional Perspective. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Brimacombe, J. A., & et al. (1984). Auditory capabilities of patients implanted with the House single-channel cochlear implant: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 204-216. *Brison, D., Ilbeigi, P., & Sadeghi-Nejad, H. (2007). Reservoir repositioning and successful thrombectomy for deep venous thrombosis secondary to compression of pelvic veins by an inflatable penile prosthesis reservoir: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(4ii) Jul 2007, 1185-1187. *Brown, J. (1995). What dissociation should be studied? : Aphasiology Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1995, 277-279. *Bruant-Rodier, C., & Kjartansdottir, T. (2005). Mammary Reconstruction and Sexuality: Revue Francophone de Psycho-Oncologie Vol 4(3) Sep 2005, 157-160. *Bruce, C., & Howard, D. (1987). Computer-generated phonemic cues: An effective aid for naming in aphasia: British Journal of Disorders of Communication Vol 22(3) Dec 1987, 191-201. *Bunce, D. J. (2003). Living without a limb: An empirical-phenomenological investigation of what it means to lose a leg. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Burger, H., Brezovar, D., & Marincek, C. (2004). Comparison of clinical test and questionnaires for the evaluation of upper limb prosthetic use in children: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(14-15) Jul-Aug 2004, 911-916. *Burger, W. (1988). The benefits of maxillo-facial prosthetics. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Burian, K. (1984). Clinical results: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 217-220. *Burian, K. (1984). Round table discussion: "Implanted material tolerance." Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 27. *Burian, K. (1984). Selection of patients: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 157-158. *Busby, P. A., Tong, Y. C., & Clark, G. M. (1993). Electrode position, repetition rate, and speech perception by early- and late-deafened cochlear implant patients: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 93(2) Feb 1993, 1058-1067. *Busby, P. A., Tong, Y. C., Roberts, S. A., Altidis, P. M., & et al. (1989). Results for two children using a multiple-electrode intracochlear implant: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 86(6) Dec 1989, 2088-2102. *Calhoun, J. B. (1984). The transitional phase in knowledge evolution: Man-Environment Systems Vol 14(4) Jul 1984, 131-142. *Callaghan, B. G., Johnston, M., & Condie, M. E. (2004). Using the theory of planned behaviour to develop an assessment of attitudes and beliefs towards prosthetic use in amputees: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(14-15) Jul-Aug 2004, 924-930. *Calvanio, R., Levine, D., & Petrone, P. (1993). Elements of cognitive rehabilitation after right hemisphere stroke: Neurologic Clinics Vol 11(1) Feb 1993, 25-57. *Camic, P. M. (1984). Assessment of erectile dysfunction: Isolating measures of high discriminant ability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Canton-Dutari, A. (1979). Resensitization of the penis by training with biofeedback: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 11(3) 1979, 343-347. *Canton-Dutari, A. (1985). Penile resensitization through biofeedback training: A four-year follow-up: Behavioral Engineering Vol 9(2) 1985, 66-68. *Carlson, R. (1992). Synthesis: Modeling variability and constraints: Speech Communication Vol 11(2-3), Spec Issue Jun 1992, 159-166. *Carney, A. E., Kienle, M., & Miyamoto, R. T. (1990). Speech perception with a single-channel cochlear implant: A comparison with a single-channel tactile device: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 33(2) Jun 1990, 229-237. *Carney, A. E., Osberger, M. J., Carney, E., Robbins, A. M., & et al. (1993). A comparison of speech discrimination with cochlear implants and tactile aids: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 94(4) Oct 1993, 2036-2049. *Carrat, R. (1984). Analysis and synthesis of speech regarding cochlear implant: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 85-94. *Cha, K., Horch, K. W., & Normann, R. A. (1992). Mobility performance with a pixelized vision system: Vision Research Vol 32(7) Jul 1992, 1367-1372. *Chapelle, P.-A. (1987). Genito-sexual problems in posttraumatic paraplegia and their treatment: Psychologie Medicale Vol 19(6) Apr 1987, 891-893. *Chapple, A., & McPherson, A. (2004). The Decision to Have a Prosthesis: A Qualitative Study of Men with Testicular Cancer: Psycho-Oncology Vol 13(9) Sep 2004, 654-664. *Charlton, A., Pearson, D., & Morris-Jones, P. H. (1986). Children's return to school after treatment for solid tumours: Social Science & Medicine Vol 22(12) 1986, 1337-1346. *Chess, S. (1977). Follow-up report on autism in congenital rubella: Journal of Autism & Childhood Schizophrenia Vol 7(1) Mar 1977, 69-81. *Chess, S. (1978). Follow-up report on autism in congenital rubella: Annual Progress in Child Psychiatry & Child Development 1978, 486-498. *Ching, T. Y. C., Williams, R., & Van Hasselt, A. (1994). Communication of lexical tones in Cantonese alaryngeal speech: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 37(3) Jun 1994, 557-563. *Chipman, S. E. F. (2007). Neurofashionable ergonomics? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (52), 2007. *Chouard, C. H., & et al. (1984). Sound signal processing: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 95-104. *Chouard, C. H., Fugain, C., Drira, M., & Alcaras, N. (1984). Psychophysics of 12 channels implant: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 105-110. *Chouard, C. H., Fugain, C., Meyer, B., & Lacombe, H. (1983). Long-term results of the multichannel cochlear implant: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 387-411. *Chute, D. L., & Bliss, M. E. (1994). ProsthesisWare: Concepts and caveats for microcomputer-based aids to everyday living: Experimental Aging Research Vol 20(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 229-238. *Chute, D. L., Conn, G., DiPasquale, M. C., & Hoag, M. (1988). ProsthesisWare: A new class of software supporting the activities of daily living: Neuropsychology Vol 2(1) 1988, 41-57. *Clark, G. M. (1992). The development of speech processing strategies for the University of Melbourne/Cochlear multiple channel implantable hearing prosthesis: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(2) Jun 1992, 95-107. *Clark, G. M., Tong, Y. C., & Dowell, R. C. (1983). Clinical results with a multichannel pseudobipolar system: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 370-376. *Claverie, B., & Dupuis, V. (1989). Psychobiological approach to the integration of complete dentures in toothless patients: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(1) Jan 1989, 85-87. *Cohen, L. T., Busby, P. A., & Clark, G. M. (1996). Cochlear implant place psychophysics: 2. Comparison of forward masking and pitch estimation data: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 1(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 278-292. *Cohen, L. T., Busby, P. A., Whitford, L. A., & Clark, G. M. (1996). Cochlear implant place psychophysics: 1. Pitch estimation with deeply inserted electrodes: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 1(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 265-277. *Colby, K. M., & et al. (1981). A word-finding computer program with a dynamic lexical-semantic memory for patients with anomia using an intelligent speech prosthesis: Brain and Language Vol 14(2) Nov 1981, 272-281. *Coleman, C. L., Cook, A. M., & Meyers, L. S. (1980). Assessing non-oral clients for assistive communication devices: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 45(4) Nov 1980, 515-526. *Coleman, E., Listiak, A., Braatz, G., & Lange, P. (1985). Effects of penile implant surgery on ejaculation and orgasm: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 11(3) Fal 1985, 199-205. *Collier, J. L. (1989). Surgical impotence clinics: Preliminary study of the use of the GRIMS and GRISS in initial assessment and efficacy of treatment: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 4(1) 1989, 27-33. *Collignon, O., Lassonde, M., Lepore, F., Bastien, D., & Veraart, C. (2007). Functional cerebral reorganization for auditory spatial processing and auditory substitution of vision in early blind subjects: Cerebral Cortex Vol 17(2) Feb 2007, 457-465. *Collins, G. F. (1985). The penile prosthesis in the treatment of erectile dysfunction: Postsurgical adjustment and satisfaction in recipients and their partners: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Collins, G. F., & Kinder, B. N. (1984). Adjustment following surgical implantation of a penile prosthesis: A critical overview: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 10(4) Win 1984, 255-271. *Collins, L. M., Zwolan, T. A., & Wakefield, G. H. (1997). Comparison of electrode discrimination, pitch ranking, and pitch scaling data in postlingually deafened adult cochlear implant subjects: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 101(1) Jan 1997, 440-455. *Constant, C. M. E., van Wersch, A. M. E. A., Wiggers, T., Wai, R. T. J., & van Geel, A. N. (2000). Motivations, satisfaction, and information of immediate breast reconstruction following mastectomy: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 40(3) Jun 2000, 201-208. *Contant, C. M. E., van Wersch, A. M. E., Menke-Pluymers, M. B. E., Wai, R. T. J., Eggermont, A. M. M., & van Geel, A. N. (2004). Satisfaction and prosthesis related complaints in women with immediate breast reconstruction following prophylactic and oncological mastectomy: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 9(1) Feb 2004, 71-84. *Cooper, A. J. (1986). Supra-biological factors in the assessment of males seeking penile prostheses: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 31(6) Aug 1986, 600-602. *Cooper, W. E. (1983). The perception of fluent speech: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 48-63. *Corrigan, P. W., & Calabrese, J. D. (2001). Practical Considerations for Cognitive Rehabilitation of People with Psychiatric Disabilities: Rehabilitation Education Vol 15(2) 2001, 143-153. *Covich, J. L. (2000). The relationship between breast reconstruction and psychological adjustment when a mastectomy is necessary. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Creasey, G. H., Kilgore, K. L., Brown-Triolo, D. L., Dahlberg, J. E., Peckham, P. H., & Keith, M. W. (2000). Reduction of costs of disability using neuroprostheses: Assistive Technology Vol 12(1) 2000, 67-75. *Crenshaw, T. L. (1985). Resolution of ejaculatory incompetence through telephone therapy: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(10) Oct 1985, 113-117. *Crompvoets, S. (2006). Comfort, Control, or Conformity: Women Who Choose Breast Reconstruction Following Mastectomy: Health Care for Women International Vol 27(1) Jan 2006, 75-93. *Crosby, P. A., & et al. (1984). The Nucleus Multi-channel Implantable Hearing Prosthesis: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 111-114. *Cutson, T. M., & Bongiorni, D. R. (1996). Rehabilitation of the older lower limb amputee: A brief review: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 44(11) Nov 1996, 1388-1393. *Dahlen, R. A. (1980). Analysis of selected factors related to the elderly person's ability to adapt to visual prostheses following senile cataract surgery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *de Melo, M. C. B., Lorenzato, F. R. B., Filho, J. E. C., de Melo, Z. M., & Cardoso, S. O. (2005). Family and oral cancer: Psicologia em Estudo Vol 10(3) Sep-Dec 2005, 413-419. *de Tommaso, M., Shevel, E., Libro, G., Guido, M., Di Venere, D., Genco, S., et al. (2005). Effects of amitriptyline and intra-oral device appliance on clinical and laser-evoked potentials features in chronic tension-type headache: Neurological Sciences Vol 26(Suppl2) May 2005, S152-S154. *De Volder, A. G., Catalan-Ahumada, M., Robert, A., Bol, A., Labar, D., Coppens, A., et al. (1999). Changes in occipital cortex activity in early blind humans using a sensory substitution device: Brain Research Vol 826(1) Apr 1999, 128-134. *Debener, S., Hine, J., Bleeck, S., & Eyles, J. (2008). Source localization of auditory evoked potentials after cochlear implantation: Psychophysiology Vol 45(1) Jan 2008, 20-24. *Delhom, F., Picard, M., & Barbarosie, C. (1992). Multichannel cochlear implants: Cognitive mediation and implications for rehabilitation strategies: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(1) Mar 1992, 31-43. *Demet, K., Martinet, N., Guillemin, F., Paysant, J., & Andre, J.-M. (2003). Health related quality of life and related factors in 539 persons with amputation of upper and lower limb: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 25(9) May 2003, 480-486. *Dennard, D. (1998). Application of the Azibo Nosology in clinical practice with Black clients: A case study: Journal of Black Psychology Vol 24(2) May 1998, 182-195. *Dent, L. J., Simmons, F. B., White, R. L., & Roberts, L. A. (1987). Speech perception by four single-channel cochlear implant users: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 30(4) Dec 1987, 480-493. *Diamond, M. (1974). Sexuality and the handicapped: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 35(2) Feb 1974, 34-40. *Dillier, N., & Spillmann, T. (1984). Results and perspectives with extracochlear round window electrodes: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 221-229. *Dillier, N., Spillmann, T., & Guntensperger, J. (1983). Computerized testing of signal-encoding strategies with round-window implants: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 360-369. *Dinse, H. R., Godde, B., Reuter, G., Cords, S. M., & Hilger, T. (2003). Auditory cortical plasticity under operation: Reorganization of auditory cortex induced by electric cochlear stimulation reveals adaptation to altered sensory input statistics: Speech Communication Vol 41(1) Aug 2003, 201-219. *Diogo, M. J. D. E. (2003). Functional evaluation of elderly with lower limb amputation followed at a university hospital: Revista Latino-Americana de Enfermagem Vol 11(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 59-65. *Dirik, G., Kilicarslan, M. A., Gencoz, T., & Karanci, N. (2006). Correlates of anxiety and depression in Turkish complete denture patients: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 34(10) 2006, 1311-1322. *Divita, E. C., & Olsson, P. A. (1975). The use of sex therapy in a patient with a penile prosthesis: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 1(4) Sum 1975, 305-311. *Dobelle, W. H. (1977). Current status of research on providing sight to the blind by electrical stimulation of the brain: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 71(7) Sep 1977, 290-297. *Dobelle, W. H., Mladejovsky, M. G., & Girvin, J. P. (1974). Artificial vision for the blind: Electrical stimulation of visual cortex offers hope for a functional prosthesis: Science Vol 183(4123) Feb 1974, 440-444. *Dolezal, J. M., Vernick, S. H., Khan, N., Lutz, D., & Tyndall, C. (1998). Factors associated with use and nonuse of an AK prosthesis in a rural, southern, geriatric population: International Journal of Rehabilitation & Health Vol 4(4) Oct 1998, 245-251. *Donker, S. F., & Beek, P. J. (2002). Interlimb coordination in prosthetic walking: Effects of asymmetry and walking velocity: Acta Psychologica Vol 110(2-3) Jun 2002, 265-288. *Dorman, M. F., Smith, L., Smith, M., & Parkin, J. (1992). The coding of vowel identity by patients who use the Ineraid cochlear implant: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 92(6) Dec 1992, 3428-3431. *Dorman, M. F., Smith, L. M., Dankowski, K., McCandless, G., & et al. (1992). Long-term measures of electrode impedance and auditory thresholds for the Ineraid cochlear implant: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 35(5) Oct 1992, 1126-1130. *Dowell, R. C., Webb, R. L., & Clark, G. M. (1984). Clinical results using a multiple-channel cochlear prosthesis: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 230-236. *Doyle, P. C., Swift, E. R., & Haaf, R. G. (1989). Effects of listener sophistication on judgments of tracheoesophageal talker intelligibility: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 22(2) Apr 1989, 105-113. *Dudkiewicz, I., Gabrielov, R., Seiv-Ner, I., Zelig, G., & Heim, M. (2004). Evaluation of prosthetic usage in upper limb amputees: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(1) Jan 2004, 60-63. *Dumitru, G. (1987). Axioproximal laterality, an essential element of human motricity: Revista de Medicina Interna, Neurologie, Psihiatrie, Neurochirurgie, Dermato-Venerologie Vol 32(3) Jul-Sep 1987, 187-192. *Dunninger, P., & Kunzelmann, K.-H. (1987). Hypnotherapy for treatment of psychogenic intolerance of a dental prosthesis: A case report: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 3(2) 1987, 121-128. *Duret, F., Brelen, M. E., Lambert, V., Gerard, B., Delbeke, J., & Veraart, C. (2006). Object localization, discrimination, and grasping with the optic nerve visual prosthesis: Restorative Neurology and Neuroscience Vol 24(1) 2006, 31-40. *Eckhorn, R., Wilms, M., Schanze, T., Eger, M., Hesse, L., Eysel, U. T., et al. (2006). Visual resolution with retinal implants estimated from recordings in cat visual cortex: Vision Research Vol 46(17) Sep 2006, 2675-2690. *Eckmiller, R., Hunermann, R., & Becker, M. (1999). Exploration of a dialog-based tunable retina encoder for retina implants: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 26-27 Jun 1999, 1005-1011. *Edgerton, B. J., & Brimacombe, J. A. (1984). Effects of signal processing by the House-3M cochlear implant on consonant perception: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 115-123. *Edgerton, B. J., Eisenberg, L. S., & Thielemeir, M. A. (1983). Auditory assessment strategy and materials for adult and child candidates for cochlear implantation: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 435-442. *Ehrsson, H. H., Wiech, K., Weiskopf, N., Dolan, R. J., & Passingham, R. E. (2007). Threatening a rubber hand that you feel is yours elicits a cortical anxiety response: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(23) Jun 2007, 9828-9833. *Eisenberg, L. S., Kirk, K. I., Berliner, K. I., & Thielemeir, M. A. (1986). Response to Popelka and Gittelman (1984): "Audiologic findings in a child with a single-channel cochlear implant." Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 51(2) May 1986, 180-182. *Eisenwort, B., & Burian, K. (1988). Evaluation of speech perception results in cochlear implant patients: Folia Phoniatrica Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 1988, 74-81. *Eisenwort, B., Kropiunigg, U., & Burian, K. (1990). Psychosocial consequences after cochlear implantation: A study on 36 patients: Folia Phoniatrica Vol 42(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 71-76. *Elkind, J., & Shrager, J. (1995). Modeling and analysis of dyslexic writing using speech and other modalities. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Esquenazi, A. (2004). Amputation rehabilitation and prosthetic restoration: From surgery to community reintegration: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(14-15) Jul-Aug 2004, 831-836. *Evans, J. R., & et al. (1979). Brightness of phosphenes elicited by electrical stimulation of human visual cortex: Sensory Processes Vol 3(1) Mar 1979, 82-94. *Fager, S. K., Green, J. R., Nip, I. S. B., & Hakel, M. (2006). Facial Kinematics of a Speaker with a Palatal Lift Following Brainstem Impairment: Journal of Medical Speech-Language Pathology Vol 14(4) Dec 2006, 235-240. *Faigel, H. C. (1995). Attention deficit disorder in college students: Facts, fallacies, and treatment: Journal of American College Health Vol 43(4) Jan 1995, 147-155. *Feron, F., Perry, C., Cochrane, J., Licina, P., Nowitzke, A., Urquhart, S., et al. (2005). Autologous olfactory ensheathing cell transplantation in human spinal cord injury: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 128(12) Dec 2005, 2951-2960. *Fimbel, E. J., Lemay, M., & Arguin, M. (2006). Speed-accuracy trade-offs in myocontrol: Human Movement Science Vol 25(2) Apr 2006, 165-180. *Finkenzeller, P. (1980). Auditory prostheses: A challenge for neurophysiology: Audiology Vol 19(2) 1980, 176-187. *Finzi, S. V. (2000). The body machine and feminine subjectivity: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 10-11 2000, 95-109. *Fourcin, A. J., & et al. (1983). Speech perception with promontory stimulation: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 280-294. *Frank, G. (1988). On embodiment: A case study of congenital limb deficiency in American culture. Philadelphia, PA: Temple University Press. *Frank, K., & Hambrecht, F. T. (1977). Neural prostheses: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 14(1-2) 1977, 7-9. *Fraser, C. (1984). Does an artificial limb become part of the user? : British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 47(2) Feb 1984, 43-45. *Freedman, S. (1985). Vision prostheses and aids: Psycho-social issues of readiness or appropriateness: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 79(3) Mar 1985, 116-117. *French, E. F. (1935). Review of Beihefte zur zeitschrift fur angewandte psychologie: Psychological Bulletin Vol 32(2) Feb 1935, 174-179. *Friedman, S. E. (1984). Sexual, psychosocial, and interpersonal ramifications of the inflatable penile prosthesis on the patient and his partner: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Frith, C. K., Buffalo, M. D., & Montague, J. C. (1985). Reported dietary effects on esophageal voice production: Folia Phoniatrica Vol 37(5-6) Sep-Dec 1985, 238-245. *Frith, G. H. (1981). The use of paraprofessionals in achieving independent living for severely handicapped persons: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 42(1-2) Jan-Feb 1981, 18-20. *Frohman, E. M. (2002). Sexual dysfunction in neurological disease: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 25(3) May-Jun 2002, 126-132. *Fu, L., Cai, S., Zhang, H., Hu, G., & Zhang, X. (2006). Psychophysics of reading with a limited number of pixels: Towards the rehabilitation of reading ability with visual prosthesis: Vision Research Vol 46(8-9) Apr 2006, 1292-1301. *Fugain, C., Meyer, B., Chabolle, F., & Chouard, C. H. (1984). Clinical results of the French multichannel cochlear implant: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 237-246. *Gagne, J.-P. (1992). Ancillary aural rehabilitation services for adult cochlear implant recipients: A review and analysis of the literature: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(2) Jun 1992, 121-128. *Gallagher, P. (2004). Introduction to the Special Issue on Psychosocial Perspectives on Amputation and Prosthetics: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(14-15) Jul-Aug 2004, 827-830. *Gallagher, P., Allen, D., & MacLachlan, M. (2001). Phantom limb pain and residual limb pain following lower limb amputation: A descriptive analysis: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol;23(12) Aug 2001, 522-530. *Gallagher, P., & MacLachlan, M. (1999). Psychological adjustment and coping in adults with prosthetic limbs: Behavioral Medicine Vol 25(3) Fal 1999, 117-124. *Gallagher, P., & MacLachlan, M. (2000). Development and psychometric evaluation of the Trinity Amputation and Prosthesis Experience Scales (TAPES): Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 45(2) May 2000, 130-154. *Gallagher, P., & MacLachlan, M. (2001). Adjustment to an artificial limb: A qualitative perspective: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 6(1) Jan 2001, 85-100. *Gandour, J., & Weinberg, B. (1984). Production of intonation and contrastive stress in electrolaryngeal speech: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 27(4) Dec 1984, 605-612. *Gandour, J., Weinberg, B., & Petty, S. H. (1985). Production of lexical stress in alaryngeal speech: Folia Phoniatrica Vol 37(5-6) Sep-Dec 1985, 279-286. *Gandour, J., Weinberg, B., Petty, S. H., & Dardarananda, R. (1988). Tone in Thai alaryngeal speech: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 53(1) Feb 1988, 23-29. *Garza, P. (1986). Case report: Occupational therapy with a traumatic bilateral shoulder disarticulation amputee: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 40(3) Mar 1986, 194-198. *Gayda, M., & Saleh, D. (2002). Central and peripheral deafness for autistic and deaf children: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 160(9) Nov 2002, 671-676. *Geers, A. E., & Moog, J. S. (1992). The Central Institute for the Deaf cochlear implant study: A progress report: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(2) Jun 1992, 129-140. *Geers, A. E., & Tobey, E. (1992). Effects of cochlear implants and tactile aids on the development of speech production skills in children with profound hearing impairment: Volta Review Vol 94(5) Nov 1992, 135-163. *Genin, J., & Charachon, R. (1984). Electrical characteristics of a set of electrodes: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 124-130. *Geraud, R. (1986). The male factor: Causes and consequences of vulnerability: Psychologie Medicale Vol 18(3) Mar 1986, 393-394. *Gilad, I. (1982). Using an elemental analysis of the motion pattern to assess the work performance of amputees: Human Factors Vol 24(4) Aug 1982, 427-435. *Gilbert, H. R., & Ferrand, C. T. (1987). A respirometric technique to evaluate velopharyngeal function in speakers with cleft palate, with and without prostheses: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 30(2) Jun 1987, 268-275. *Girvin, J. P., & et al. (1979). Electrical stimulation of human visual cortex: The effect of stimulus parameters on phosphene threshold: Sensory Processes Vol 3(1) Mar 1979, 66-81. *Giummarra, M. J., Gibson, S. J., Georgiou-Karistianis, N., & Bradshaw, J. L. (2008). Mechanisms underlying embodiment, disembodiment and loss of embodiment: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 32(1) 2008, 143-160. *Glenn, S. R. (1997). Factors influencing myoelectric wearing patterns of pediatric prosthetics patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Goldberg, G., & Porcelli, J. (1995). The functional benefits: How much and for whom? : Aphasiology Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1995, 274-277. *Goldstein, G., & Beers, S. R. (1998). Rehabilitation. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Goldstein, I. (2004). Diagnosis of erectile dysfunction: Sexuality and Disability Vol 22(2) Sum 2004, 121-130. *Gonzalez, J. C., Bach-y-Rita, P., & Haase, S. J. (2005). Perceptual recalibration in sensory substitution and perceptual modification: Pragmatics & Cognition Vol 13(3) 2005, 481-500. *Gorman, P., Dayle, R., Hood, C.-A., & Rumrell, L. (2003). Effectiveness of the ISAAC cognitive prosthetic system for improving rehabilitation outcomes with neurofunctional impairment: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 18(1) 2003, 57-67. *Graham, J. A. (1988). The psychology of cosmetic treatments for the disfigured patient. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Graham, L., Parke, R. C., Paterson, M. C., & Stevenson, M. (2006). A study of the physical rehabilitation and psychological state of patients who sustained limb loss as a result of terrorist activity in Northern Ireland 1969-2003: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(12) Jun 2006, 797-801. *Grammens, G. M., Wallace, S. A., & Carlson, L. E. (1991). Coordination of reaching and grasping in prosthetic and normal limbs. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Greenberg, J. E., Peterson, P. M., & Zurek, P. M. (1993). Intelligibility-weighted measures of speech-to-interference ratio and speech system performance: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 94(5) Nov 1993, 3009-3010. *Gregoire, A. (1992). New treatments for erectile impotence: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160 Mar 1992, 315-326. *Gregor, P., & Newell, A. (2004). Introduction: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 14(1-2) Mar-May 2004, 1-3. *Gregory, J. G. (1986). Treatment for organically impotent men: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 20 Mar 1986, 92-98. *Grill, W. M., & Kirsch, R. F. (2000). Neuroprosthetic applications of electrical stimulation: Assistive Technology Vol 12(1) 2000, 6-20. *Groth, H., & Lyman, J. (1957). A comparison of two modes of prosthetic prehension force control by arm amputees: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 41(5) Oct 1957, 325-328. *Groth, H., & Lyman, J. (1957). Relation of the mode of prosthesis control to psychomotor performance of arm amputees: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 41(2) Apr 1957, 73-78. *Gulick, W. L., Gescheider, G. A., & Frisina, R. D. (1989). Hearing: Physiological acoustics, neural coding, and psychoacoustics. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Gulsun, M., Ozdemir, B., Cansever, A., & Tasci, l. (2004). Efficient treatment of anorgasmia due to penile prosthesis implantation with combined treatment of cognitive behavioral therapy and mirtazapine: Klinik Psikofarmakoloji Bulteni Vol 14(2) Jun 2004, 92-96. *Gupta, P. (1983). Frustration in socially disadvantaged adolescents: Child Psychiatry Quarterly Vol 16(1) Jan-Mar 1983, 34-38. *Haentjens, P., & Lamraski, G. (2005). Endoprosthetic replacement of unstable, comminuted intertrochanteric fracture of the femur in the elderly, osteoporotic patient: A review: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(18-19) 2005, 1167-1180. *Hakel, M., Beukelman, D. R., Fager, S., Green, J., & Marshall, J. (2004). Nasal Obturator for Velopharyngeal Dysfunction in Dysarthria: Technical Report on a One-Way Valve: Journal of Medical Speech-Language Pathology Vol 12(4) Dec 2004, 155-159. *Hakim, L. S. (2002). The couple's disease: Finding a cure for your "lost" love life. Delray, FL: DHP Publishers. *Hallum, L. E., Suaning, G. J., Taubman, D. S., & Lovell, N. H. (2005). Simulated prosthetic visual fixation, saccade, and smooth pursuit: Vision Research Vol 45(6) Mar 2005, 775-788. *Hamlet, S. L., & Stone, M. (1976). Compensatory vowel characteristics resulting from the presence of different types of experimental dental prostheses: Journal of Phonetics Vol 4(3) Jul 1976, 199-218. *Hamlin, E. D. (1989). The psychological effects of penile prosthesis surgery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hardman, J. B., & Morse, R. M. (1972). Early electroconvulsive treatment of a patient who had artificial aortic and mitral valves: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 128(7) Jan 1972, 895-897. *Harris, D. (1982). Communicative interaction processes involving nonvocal physically handicapped children: Topics in Language Disorders Vol 2(2) Mar 1982, 21-37. *Harrison, R. V. (1992). "The development of speech processing strategies for the University of Melbourne/Cochlear multiple channel implantable hearing prosthesis": Commentary: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(2) Jun 1992, 109-111. *Hasenstab, M. S. (1989). The multichannel cochlear implant in children: Topics in Language Disorders Vol 9(4) Sep 1989, 45-58. *Hatzimouratidis, K., Koliakos, N., Koutsogiannis, I., Moisidis, K., Giakoumelos, A., & Hatzichristou, D. (2007). Removal of a detached head of the Brooks dilator from the corpora cavernosa during penile prosthesis implantation: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(4ii) Jul 2007, 1179-1181. *Hazell, J. W., Jastreboff, P. J., Meerton, L. E., & Conway, M. J. (1993). Electrical tinnitus suppression: Frequency dependence of effects: Audiology Vol 32(1) Jan-Feb 1993, 68-77. *Healy, E. W. (1999). A minimum spectral contrast rule for speech recognition: Intelligibility based upon contrasting pairs of narrow-band amplitude patterns. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Heim, M., Wershavski, M., Arazi-Margalit, D., & Azaria, M. (1998). The will to walk: A partnership involving dual dynamics: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 20(2) Feb 1998, 74-77. *Heller, B. W., Datta, D., & Howitt, J. (2000). A pilot study comparing the cognitive demand of walking for transfemoral amputees using the intelligent prosthesis with that using conventionally damped knees: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 14(5) Oct 2000, 518-522. *Hellman, S. A., Chute, P. M., Kretschmer, R. E., Nevins, M. E., & et al. (1991). The development of a children's implant profile: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 136(2) Apr 1991, 77-81. *Herndon, M. K. (1981). Psychoacoustics and speech processing for a modiolar auditory prosthesis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hertz, D. G., Margoline, J., & Perlberg, S. (1988). The quest for penile prosthesis: Some uncommon aspects of the physician-patient relationship: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 25(2) 1988, 113-125. *Hilgers, F. J. M., Ackerstaff, A. H., Balm, A. J. M., Van Den Brekel, M. W. M., Tan, I. B., & Persson, J.-O. (2003). A New Problem-solving Indwelling Voice Prosthesis, Eliminating the Need for Frequent Candida- and "Underpressure"-related Replacements: Provox ActiValve: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 123(8) 2003, 972-979. *Hochmair-Desoyer, I. J., Hochmair, E. S., Burian, K., & Stiglbrunner, H. K. (1983). Percepts from the Vienna cochlear prosthesis: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 295-306. *Hofmann, S., Hofmann, R., & Lauterbacher, R. (1989). The influence of social factors on the state of dental health and use of dental care services by older citizens: Zeitschrift fur Alternsforschung Vol 44(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 49-53. *Hoisko, J. (2003). Early experiences of visual memory prosthesis for supporting episodic memory: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 15(2) 2003, 209-230. *Hoke, M., Pantev, C., Lutkenhoner, B., Lehnertz, K., & et al. (1989). Magnetic fields from the auditory cortex of a deaf human individual occurring spontaneously or evoked by stimulation through a cochlear prosthesis: Audiology Vol 28(3) May-Jun 1989, 152-170. *Holland, D., Roberson, D. J., & Barfield, W. (2001). Computing under the skin. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Holley, S. C. (1980). A comparison of the intelligibility of esophageal, electrolaryngeal and normal speech in quiet and in noise: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hollis, J. H., & Carrier, J. K. (1975). Research implications for communication difficulties: Exceptional Children Vol 41(6) Mar 1975, 405-412. *Holmes, N. P., Snijders, H. J., & Spence, C. (2006). Reaching with alien limbs: Visual exposure to prosthetic hands in a mirror biases proprioception without accompanying illusions of ownership: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 68(4) May 2006, 685-701. *Holmes, N. P., & Spence, C. (2006). Beyond the Body Schema: Visual, Prosthetic, and Technological Contributions to Bodily Perception and Awareness. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Horgan, O., & MacLachlan, M. (2004). Psychosocial adjustment to lower-limb amputation: A review: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(14-15) Jul-Aug 2004, 837-850. *Horn, R. M., Nozza, R. J., & Dolitsky, J. N. (1991). Audiological and medical considerations for children with cochlear implants: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 136(2) Apr 1991, 82-86. *Hortmann, G., Banfai, P., & Surth, W. (1984). Sound signal processing: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 131-134. *Humayun, M. S., de Juan, E., Jr., Weiland, J. D., Dagnelie, G., Katona, S., Greenberg, R., et al. (1999). Pattern electrical stimulation of the human retina: Vision Research Vol 39(15) Jul 1999, 2569-2576. *Humayun, M. S., Weiland, J. D., Fujii, G. Y., Greenberg, R., Williamson, R., Little, J., et al. (2003). Visual perception in a blind subject with a chronic microelectronic retinal prosthesis: Vision Research Vol 43(24) Nov 2003, 2573-2581. *Ingham, R. J., Southwood, H., & Horsburgh, G. (1981). Some effects of the Edinburgh Masker on stuttering during oral reading and spontaneous speech: Journal of Fluency Disorders Vol 6(2) Jun 1981, 135-154. *Johnson, L., Hickey, A., Scoullar, B., & Chondros, P. (2002). Upper limb sensation in children with congenital limb deficiencies: Implications for function and prosthetic use: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 65(7) Jul 2002, 327-334. *Jones, M. E., Bashford, G. M., & Bliokas, V. V. (2001). Weight-bearing, pain and walking velocity during primary transtibial amputee rehabilitation: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 15(2) Apr 2001, 172-176. *Josset, P., Meyer, B., Gegu, D., & Chouard, C. H. (1984). Implant material tolerance: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 45-52. *Kargov, A., Pylatiuk, C., Martin, J., Schulz, S., & Doderlein, L. (2004). A comparison of the grip force distribution in natural hands and in prosthetic hands: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(12) Jun 2004, 705-711. *Karl, A., Muhlnickel, W., Kurth, R., & Flor, H. (2004). Neuroelectric source imaging of steady-state movement-related cortical potentials in human upper extremity amputees with and without phantom limb pain: Pain Vol 110(1-2) Jul 2004, 90-102. *Kauzlaric, N., Kauzlaric, K. S., & Kolundzic, R. (2007). Prosthetic rehabilitation of persons with lower limb amputations due to tumour: European Journal of Cancer Care Vol 16(3) May 2007, 238-243. *Kava, B. R., Yang, Y., & Soloway, C. T. (2007). Efficacy and patient satisfaction associated with penile prosthesis revision surgery: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(2) Mar 2007, 509-518. *Kay, D. W. (1991). Impairment, disability and dementia: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 6(12) Dec 1991, 827-831. *Keidel, W. D. (1980). Neurophysiological requirements for implanted cochlear prostheses: Audiology Vol 19(2) 1980, 105-127. *Kelso, J. S., Holt, K. G., & Flatt, A. E. (1980). The role of proprioception in the perception and control of human movement: Toward a theoretical reassessment: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 28(1) Jul 1980, 45-52. *Kempeneers, P., Andrianne, R., & Mormont, C. (2004). Penile prosthesis, sexual satisfaction and representation of male erotic value: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 19(4) Nov 2004, 379-392. *Khoury, S. A. (1983). Evaluation of amputees: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 6(4) Dec 1983, 449-454. *King, W. H., & Tucker, K. M. (1973). Dental problems of alcoholic and nonalcoholic psychiatric patients: Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 34(4-A) Dec 1973, 1208-1211. *Kirk, K. I., Tye-Murray, N., & Hurtig, R. R. (1992). The use of static and dynamic vowel cues by multichannel cochlear implant users: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 91(6) Jun 1992, 3487-3498. *Klein, S. H. (1998). Cognitive dysfunction in patients with silicone gel breast implants: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 12(4) Nov 1998, 500-502. *Knapp, R. B. (1990). A real-time speech processing system for cochlear prostheses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kong, Y.-Y. (2004). Acoustic and perceptual bases of functional pitch perception. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Krackow, A. (1996). Hardiness and Dispositional Optimism: Predictors of outcome in total joint arthroplasty. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kraizmer, L. P. (1976). The biophysical model of memory and its bionic aspects: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 184(3) 1976, 450-469. *Krenek, S. M., & Vasquez, M. (2006). A Case Report on the Collaboration of Health Care Professionals in Fitting and Training Seven Iraqi Clients With Right Wrist Disarticulations 9 Years Postamputation: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 60(3) May-Jun 2006, 340-347. *Krochak, M. (1991). The difficult denture patient: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 38(1-4), Spec Issue 1991, 58-62. *Kuk, F. K. (1989). Single-channel versus multichannel electrical stimulation: Voicing-frequency and formant-transition difference limens: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 18(3) 1989, 149-153. *Kuk, F. K., Tyler, R. S., Gantz, B. J., & Bertschy, M. (1990). Intensity operating range measures as predictors of word-recognition ability in cochlear implant subjects: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 19(3) 1990, 139-145. *Kuzavkova, N. A., & Shakharova, G. G. (1993). Characteristics of acquisition of practical skills in disabled persons with amputated upper limbs: Human Physiology Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 149-153. *Laefsky, I. M., & Roemer, R. A. (1978). A real-time control system for CAI and prosthesis: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 10(2) Apr 1978, 182-185. *Landzelius, K. M. (2003). Humanizing the Impostor: Object Relations and Illness Equations in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 27(1) Mar 2003, 1-28. *Lansing, C. R., & Davis, J. M. (1988). Early versus delayed speech perception training for adult cochlear implant users: Initial results: Journal of the Academy of Rehabilitative Audiology Vol 21 1988, 29-41. *Lansing, C. R., & Seyfried, D. N. (1990). Longitudinal changes in personal adjustment to hearing loss in adult cochlear implant users: Journal of the Academy of Rehabilitative Audiology Vol 23 1990, 63-77. *Larner, S., van Ross, E., & Hale, C. (2003). Do psychological measures predict the ability of lower limb amputees to learn to use a prosthesis? : Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 17(5) Aug 2003, 493-498. *Lauer, R. T., Peckham, P. H., & Kilgore, K. L. (1999). EEG-based control of a hand grasp neuroprosthesis: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(8) Jun 1999, 1767-1771. *Lenay, C., Gapenne, O., Hanneton, S., Marque, C., & Genouelle, C. (2003). Sensory substitution: Limits and perspectives. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Lesnoff-Caravaglia, G. (2007). Age-Related Changes Within Biological Systems: Integumentary, Skeletal, and Muscular. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Lewis, D. (2002). Veridical hallucination and prosthetic vision. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Lewis, M. M. (1986). Patients with a finger joint prosthesis can discriminate length differences when voluntarily using a precision grip: IRCS Medical Science: Psychology & Psychiatry Vol 14(11-12) Nov-Dec 1986, 1203-1204. *Liang, L. (2007). Histopathological study of the retina in an experimental animal model of retinal damage and in human retinitis pigmentosa. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lichtman, S. W., Birnbaum, I. L., Sanfilippo, M. R., Pellicone, J. T., Damon, W. J., & King, M. L. (1995). Effect of a tracheostomy speaking valve on secretions, arterial oxygenation, and olfaction: A quantitative evaluation: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 38(3) Jun 1995, 549-555. *Lieberman, H. J. (1994). Evaluating prosthetic technology for the chronic mentally ill: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 21(6) Jul 1994, 511-523. *Light, C. M., Chappell, P. H., Kyberd, P. J., & Ellis, B. S. (1999). A critical review of functionality assessment in natural and prosthetic hands: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 62(1) Jan 1999, 7-12. *Lindsay, S., Millar, K., & Jennings, K. (2000). The psychological benefits of dental implants in patients distressed by untolerated dentures: Psychology & Health Vol 15(4) Jul 2000, 451-466. *Linebarger, M. C., & Schwartz, M. F. (2005). AAC for hypothesis testing and treatment of aphasic language production: Lessons from a "processing prosthesis." Aphasiology Vol 19(10-11) Oct-Nov 2005, 930-942. *Linn, M. W., & Linn, B. S. (1982). The Rapid Disability Rating Scale-2: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 30(6) Jun 1982, 378-382. *Loeb, G. E. (1985). The functional replacement of the ear: Scientific American Vol 252(2) Feb 1985, 104-111. *Lorch, M. P. (1995). Language and praxis in written production: A rehabilitation paradigm: Aphasiology Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1995, 280-282. *Lorch, M. P. (1995). Laterality and rehabilitation: Differences in left and right hand productions in aphasic agraphic hemiplegics: Aphasiology Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1995, 257-271. *Luzzio, C. C. (2000). Controlling an artificial arm with foot movements: Neurorehabilitation & Neural Repair Vol 14(3) 2000, 207-212. *Lynch, A. (1992). Paediatric cochlear implantation: A challenging ethical dilemma: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(4) Dec 1992, 313-324. *Lynch, W. J. (1990). Cognitive prostheses for the brain impaired: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 5(3) Sep 1990, 78-80. *Lysaker, P. H., Nees, M., & Lancaster, R. S. (2002). Use of memory aids as cognitive prostheses in schizophrenia: An untapped potential? : International Journal of Cognitive Technology Vol 7(2) Fal 2002, 8-12. *McCabe, B. F., & et al. (1984). Preliminary assessment of the Los Angeles, Vienna and Melbourne cochlear implants: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 247-253. *McCarthy, J., & McMillan, S. (1990). Patient/partner satisfaction with penile implant surgery: Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 16(1) Spr 1990, 25-37. *McCracken, W. M., & Bamford, J. M. (1995). Auditory prostheses for children with multiple handicaps: Scandinavian Audiology Supplement Vol 24(Suppl 40) 1995, 51-60. *McDermott, H. J., McKay, C. M., & Vandali, A. E. (1992). A new portable sound processor for the University of Melbourne/Nucleus Limited multielectrode cochlear implant: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 91(6) Jun 1992, 3367-3371. *McDonnell, P. M. (1988). Developmental response to limb deficiency and limb replacement: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 42(2) Jun 1988, 120-143. *McKintosh, E. (2007). The promise and perils of "neural prostheses". Washington, DC: Dana Press. *Meisler, A. W., Carey, M. P., Krauss, D. J., & Lantinga, L. J. (1988). Success and failure in penile prosthesis surgery: Two cases highlighting the importance of psychosocial factors: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 14(2) Sum 1988, 108-119. *Melotte, H. E. (1983). Developments: IPO Annual Progress Report No 18 1983, 115-116. *Mendoza, M. A. (1984). Selected psychological characteristics of a veterans population seeking prosthetic surgery for sexual dysfunction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mendoza, M. A., & Silverman, M. S. (1987). Penile prosthetics: Characteristics of veteran patients and their spouses: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 13(3) Fal 1987, 183-192. *Merabet, L. B., Rizzo, J. F., Amedi, A., Somers, D. C., & Pascual-Leone, A. (2005). What blindness can tell us about seeing again: Merging neuroplasticity and neuroprostheses: Nature Reviews Neuroscience Vol 6(1) Jan 2005, 71-77. *Meyer, B., Fugain, C., Chabolle, F., & Chouard, C. H. (1984). Patient selection: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 177-179. *Miller, L. (1994). Sex and the brain-injured patient: Regaining love, pleasure, and intimacy: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) May-Jun 1994, 12-20. *Milosevic, V., Petrovic-Stefanovic, N., Lecic-Tosevski, D., Ilic, Z., & et al. (1993). Invalids from the 1992-1993 war in Bosnia-Herzegovina: Distribution of psychic reactions and personality dimensions: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 25(1-2) 1993, 65-75. *Miralles, J. L., & Cervera, T. (1995). Voice intelligibility in patients who have undergone laryngectomies: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 38(3) Jun 1995, 564-571. *Miranda-Sousa, A., Keating, M., Moreira, S., Baker, M., & Carrion, R. (2007). Concomitant ventral phalloplasty during penile implant surgery: A novel procedure that optimizes patient satisfaction and their perception of phallic length after penile implant surgery: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(5) Sep 2007, 1494-1499. *Mladejovsky, M. G., Eddington, D. K., Evans, J. R., & Dobelle, W. H. (1976). A computer-based brain stimulation system to investigate sensory prostheses for the blind and deaf: IEEE Transactions on Bio-Medical Engineering Vol 23(4) Jul 1976, 286-296. *Moller, A. R. (1999). Review of the roles of temporal and place coding of frequency in speech discrimination: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 119(4) 1999, 424-430. *Money, J., & Mazur, T. (1977). Microphallus: The successful use of a prosthetic phallus in a 9-year-old boy: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 3(3) Fal 1977, 187-196. *Montague, D. K., & Lakin, M. M. (1994). Penile prosthesis implantation in men with neurogenic impotence: Sexuality and Disability Vol 12(1) Spr 1994, 95-98. *Moog, J. S., & Geers, A. E. (1991). Educational management of children with cochlear implants: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 136(2) Apr 1991, 69-76. *Morel, D., Charachon, R., & Genin, J. (1984). Cochlear prosthesis: Clinical results: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 254-256. *Morgon, A., & et al. (1984). Cochlear implant: Experience of the Lyon team: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 195-203. *Motz, H., & Rattay, F. (1987). Signal processing strategies for electrostimulated ear prostheses based on simulated nerve response: Perception Vol 16(6) 1987, 777-784. *Muller, C. G. (1983). Comparison of percepts found with cochlear implant devices: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 412-420. *Muller, F., & Nitschke, I. (2005). Oral health, dental state and nutrition in older adults: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 38(5) Oct 2005, 334-341. *Murray, C. D. (2005). The Social Meanings of Prosthesis Use: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 10(3) May 2005, 425-441. *Murray, C. D., & Fox, J. (2002). Body image and prosthesis satisfaction in the lower limb amputee: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 24(17) Nov 2002, 925-931. *Myers, D. R., & Moskowitz, G. D. (1981). Myoelectric pattern recognition for use in the volitional control of above-knee prostheses: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 11(4) Apr 1981, 296-302. *Nakazawa, Y., Sakamoto, T., Yasutake, R., Yamaga, K., & et al. (1992). Treatment of sleep apnea with prosthetic mandibular advancement (PMA): Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 15(6) Dec 1992, 499-504. *Nandipati, K. C., Raina, R., Agarwal, A., & Zippe, C. D. (2006). Erectile Dysfunction Following Radical Retropubic Prostatectomy: Epidemiology, Pathophysiology and Pharmacological Management: Drugs and Aging Vol 23(2) 2006, 101-117. *Newell, A. F., Arnott, J. L., Cairns, A. Y., Ricketts, I. W., & Gregor, P. (1995). Intelligent systems for speech and language impaired people: A portfolio of research. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Nielson, H. C. (1983). Augmentative communication systems with aphasic patients: Direct nonvocal selection vs. synthesized voice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *No authorship, i. (1986). Review of Diagnosis and Treatment of Erectile Disturbances: A Guide for Clinicians: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 31 (11), Nov, 1986. *No authorship, i. (2005). Vignettes in Neurology Duchenne de Boulogne (1806-1875): Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 11(7) 2005, 411-412. *Normann, R. A., Maynard, E. M., Rousche, P. J., & Warren, D. J. (1999). A neural interface for a cortical vision prosthesis: Vision Research Vol 39(15) Jul 1999, 2577-2587. *O'Connell, M. E., Mateer, C. A., & Kerns, K. A. (2003). Prosthetic systems for addressing problems with initiation: Guidelines for selection, training, and measuring efficacy: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 18(1) 2003, 9-20. *O'Leary, J. G., & Hatsopoulos, N. G. (2006). Early Visuomotor Representations Revealed From Evoked Local Field Potentials in Motor and Premotor Cortical Areas: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 96(3) Sep 2006, 1492-1506. *Osberger, M. J., Maso, M., & Sam, L. K. (1993). Speech intelligibility of children with cochlear implants, tactile aids, or hearing aids: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 36(1) Feb 1993, 186-203. *Ospina, E. M., & Antunano, M. (1996). Aeromedical certification of a pilot with bi-lateral prosthetic hands: A case report: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 67(5) May 1996, 491-493. *Owens, E., Kessler, D., & Raggio, M. (1983). Results for some patients with cochlear implants on the Minimal Auditory Capabilities (MAC) battery: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 443-450. *Patel, S. C., Drury, C. G., & Shalin, V. L. (1998). Effectiveness of expert semantic knowledge as a navigational aid within hypertext: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 313-324. *Pauloski, B. R., Fisher, H. B., Kempster, G. B., & Blom, E. D. (1989). Statistical differentiation of tracheoesophageal speech produced under four prosthetic/occlusion speaking conditions: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 32(3) Sep 1989, 591-599. *Peden, J. G. (1990). Psychological sequelae of cardiac valve implantation. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Perez, R. C., & et al. (1984). Care of the child with a gastrostomy tube: Common and practical concerns: Issues in Comprehensive Pediatric Nursing Vol 7(2-3) 1984, 107-119. *Perry, J., & Ayyappa, E. (1998). Assessment of external prostheses. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Pfingst, B. E., & Morris, D. J. (1993). Stimulus features affecting psychophysical detection thresholds for electrical stimulation of the cochlea: II. Frequency and interpulse interval: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 94(3, Pt 1) Sep 1993, 1287-1294. *Phillips, A. L. (1992). "Future directions for cochlear implants": Peer commentary: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(2) Jun 1992, 165-166. *Phillips, J. W. P. (2007). A liar in the language of the other or a time for telling the truth: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 13(3) May 2007, 363-378. *Pickett, J. M. (1983). Theoretical considerations in testing speech perception through electroauditory stimulation: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 424-434. *Pijnenborg, G. H. M., Withaar, F. K., Evans, J. J., van den Bosch, R. J., & Brouwer, W. H. (2007). SMS text messages as a prosthetic aid in the cognitive rehabilitation of schizophrenia: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 52(2) May 2007, 236-240. *Pingitore, R., Dugoni, B. L., Tindale, R. S., & Spring, B. (1994). Bias against overweight job applicants in a simulated employment interview: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 79(6) Dec 1994, 909-917. *Poirier, C., De Volder, A. G., & Scheiber, C. (2007). What neuroimaging tells us about sensory substitution: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 31(7) 2007, 1064-1070. *Poirier, C., Richard, M.-A., Duy, D. T., & Veraart, C. (2006). Assessment of Sensory Substitution Prosthesis Potentialities in Minimalist Conditions of Learning: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 20(4) May 2006, 447-460. *Pollen, D. A. (1977). Responses of single neurons to electrical stimulation of the surface of the visual cortex: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 14(1-2) 1977, 67-86. *Popelka, G. R., & Gittelman, D. A. (1986). Reply to Eisenberg et al: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 51(2) May 1986, 182. *Preece, J. P., & Tyler, R. S. (1989). Temporal-gap detection by cochlear prosthesis users: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 32(4) Dec 1989, 849-856. *Provine, R. R. (1979). "Wing-flapping" develops in wingless chicks: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 27(2) Oct 1979, 233-237. *Rabinowitz, W. M., Eddington, D. K., Delhorne, L. A., & Cuneo, P. A. (1992). Relations among different measures of speech reception in subjects using a cochlear implant: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 92(4, Pt 1) Oct 1992, 1869-1881. *Rankin, E. A., & Polk, V. M. (1996). Attitudes of referring physicians regarding total joint replacement: A preliminary report: Journal of the National Medical Association Vol 88(8) Aug 1996, 506-508. *Reaby, L. L., & Hort, L. K. (1995). Postmastectomy attitudes in women who wear external breast prostheses compared to those who have undergone breast reconstructions: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 18(1) Feb 1995, 55-67. *Reaby, L. L., Hort, L. K., & Vandervord, J. (1994). Body image, self-concept, and self-esteem in women who had a mastectomy and either wore an external breast prosthesis or had breast reconstruction and women who had not experienced mastectomy: Health Care for Women International Vol 15(5) Sep-Oct 1994, 361-375. *Read, C. A. (2007). Cerebrum 2007: Emerging ideas in brain science. Washington, DC: Dana Press. *Reason, J. (1987). Cognitive aids in process environments: Prostheses or tools? : International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 27(5-6) Nov-Dec 1987, 463-470. *Rentrop, E. (1984). Psychodynamic aspects of the wish for penile prosthesis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 30(4) 1984, 386-393. *Rentrop, E. (1986). Reflections on implantation of an inflatable prosthesis for psychogenic impotence: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 31(3) May 1986, 145-149. *Rentz, D. M. (1991). Management of the cognitively impaired older patient. Gaithersburg, MD: Aspen Publishers. *Riva, G. (2005). CyberEurope: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 8(6) Dec 2005, 605-606. *Robbins, A. M., Osberger, M. J., Miyamoto, R. T., Renshaw, J. J., & et al. (1988). Longitudinal study of speech perception by children with cochlear implants and tactile aids: Progress report: Journal of the Academy of Rehabilitative Audiology Vol 21 1988, 11-28. *Rogers, R. R. (1986). Individual adjustment, couple correspondence on adjustment and type of penile implant received as correlates of sexual and implant satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roskes, E. (1999). Body dysmorphic disorder and a prosthesis: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 40(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 436-437. *Rothi, L. J. G. (1995). Are we clarifying or contributing to the confusion? : Aphasiology Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1995, 271-273. *Rowe, M. J., & Aitkin, L. (1990). Information processing in mammalian auditory and tactile systems. New York, NY: Wiley-Liss. *Royall, D. R., Chiodo, L. K., & Polk, M. J. (2000). Correlates of disability among elderly retirees with "subclinical" cognitive impairment: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 55A(9) Sep 2000, M541-M546. *Ruark, J. E. (2007). An elegantly written survey of current advances in neuroscience: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (44), 2007. *Rubinstein, J. T., & Miller, C. A. (1999). How do cochlear prostheses work? : Current Opinion in Neurobiology Vol 9(4) Aug 1999, 399-404. *Rupert, A. H. (2000). Tactile Situation Awareness System: Proprioceptive prostheses for sensory deficencies: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A92-A99. *Saltzman, E., & Kelso, J. A. (1987). Skilled actions: A task-dynamic approach: Psychological Review Vol 94(1) Jan 1987, 84-106. *Sasanuma, S. (1995). The missing data: Aphasiology Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1995, 273-274. *Scheich, H., & Breindl, A. (2002). An animal model of auditory cortex prostheses: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 7(3) May-Jun 2002, 191-194. *Schein, J. D. (1984). Cochlear implants and the education of deaf children: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 129(3) Jun 1984, 324-332. *Schmid, H. P., & Bekey, G. A. (1978). Tactile information processing by human operators in control systems: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 8(12) Dec 1978, 860-866. *Schover, L. R., & von Eschenbach, A. C. (1985). Sex therapy and the penile prosthesis: A synthesis: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 11(1) Spr 1985, 57-66. *Schuster, M., Lohscheller, J., Kummer, P., Hoppe, U., Eysholdt, U., & Rosanowski, F. (2003). Quality of Life in Laryngectomees after Prosthetic Voice Restoration: Folia Phoniatrica et Logopaedica Vol 55(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 211-219. *Schwartz, C. E., Covino, N., Morgentaler, A., & DeWolf, W. (2000). Quality-of-life after penile prosthesis placed at radical prostatectomy: Psychology & Health Vol 15(5) Sep 2000, 651-661. *Segraves, K. A., & Segraves, R. T. (1985). Psychiatric screening of candidates for penile prosthesis surgery: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(3) Mar 1985, 282-286. *Segraves, R. T., Schoenberg, H. W., & Zarins, C. K. (1982). Psychosexual adjustment after penile prosthesis surgery: Sexuality and Disability Vol 5(4) Win 1982, 222-229. *Seitz, S. T. (2002). Expanding the Human-Machine Nexus: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 47 (5), Oct, 2002. *Seligman, P. M., & et al. (1984). A signal processor for a multiple-electrode hearing prosthesis: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 135-139. *Selvaggi, G., Monstrey, S., Van Landuyt, K., Hamdi, M., & Blondeel, P. (2005). Rehabilitation of burn injured patients following lightning and electrical trauma: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2005, 35-42. *Shah, S., & Swinburne, J. (1972). The prosthetic assessment and training below elbow amputee: Australian Occupational Therapy Journal Vol 19(1) Jan 1972, 29-34. *Shallop, J. K., Arndt, P. L., & Turnacliff, K. A. (1992). Expanded indications for cochlear implantation: Perceptual results in seven adults with residual hearing: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(2) Jun 1992, 141-148. *Shamloul, R., El-Sakka, A., & Ghanem, H. (2007). Devices used for the treatment of sexual dysfunctions in men. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Shannon, R. V. (1990). Forward masking in patients with cochlear implants: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 88(2) Aug 1990, 741-744. *Shannon, R. V. (1992). Temporal modulation transfer functions in patients with cochlear implants: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 91(4, Pt 1) Apr 1992, 2156-2164. *Shaw, J. (1989). The unnecessary penile implant: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 18(5) Oct 1989, 455-460. *Sheridan, T. B., & Mann, R. W. (1978). Design of control devices for people with severe motor impairment: Human Factors Vol 20(3) Jun 1978, 321-337. *Sheridan, T. B., & Van Lunteren, T. (1997). Perspectives on the human controller: Essays in honor of Henk G. Stassen. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Siller, J. (1979). Is there a Psychology of Amputation? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (3), Mar, 1979. *Simmonds, B. J. (1989). A psychological treatment intervention for penile implant recipients and their partners: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Snyder, R. O. (1993). Attachment, loneliness, and denture satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Somervill, J. W., Veeder, M. N., Graw, D. T., & Sechovee, M. (1979). The stigma hypothesis: The sex variable in face to face interactions with the physically disabled: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 26(1) 1979, 11-17. *Sommerhalder, J., Oueghlani, E., Bagnoud, M., Leonards, U., Safran, A. B., & Pelizzone, M. (2003). Simulation of artificial vision: I. Eccentric reading of isolated words, and perceptual learning: Vision Research Vol 43(3) Feb 2003, 269-283. *Sommerhalder, J., Rappaz, B., de Haller, R., Fornos, A. P., Safran, A. B., & Pelizzone, M. (2004). Simulation of artificial vision: II. Eccentric reading of full-page text and the learning of this task: Vision Research Vol 44(14) Jun 2004, 1693-1706. *Sondell, K., Soderfeldt, B., & Palmqvist, S. (2003). Underlying dimensions of verbal communication between dentists and patients in prosthetic dentistry: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 50(2) Jun 2003, 157-165. *Sotile, W. M. (1979). The penile prosthesis: A review: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 5(2) Sum 1979, 90-102. *Spagnolli, A., Gamberini, L., & Reno, L. (2005). Mediated Pointing and the Corporeal Field: Intellectica No 41-42 2005, 55-73. *Steege, J. F., Stout, A. L., & Carson, C. C. (1986). Patient satisfaction in Scott and Small-Carrion penile implant recipients: A study of 52 patients: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 15(5) Oct 1986, 393-399. *Stein, M., Chamberlin, J. W., Lerner, S. E., & Gladshteyn, M. (1993). The evaluation and treatment of sexual dysfunction in the neurologically impaired patient: Journal of Neurologic Rehabilitation Vol 7(2) 1993, 63-71. *Stett, A., Barth, W., Weiss, S., Haemmerle, H., & Zrenner, E. (2000). Electrical multisite stimulation of the isolated chicken retina: Vision Research Vol 40(13) 2000, 1785-1795. *Stewart, T. D. (1985). Penile prosthesis: Potential value of medical psychiatric assessment and psychotherapy: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 44(1) Oct 1985, 18-24. *Stinnett, J. L. (1985). Psychourology: I. Psychological aspects of penile prosthesis: Carrier Foundation Letter No 110 Oct 1985, 1-4. *Stoudemire, A., Techman, T., & Graham, S. D. (1985). Sexual assessment of the urologic oncology patient: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 26(5) May 1985, 405-410. *Stover, E., Keller, A. S., Cobey, J., & Sopheap, S. (1994). The medical and social consequences of land mines in Cambodia: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 272(5) Aug 1994, 331-336. *Strong, G. W. (1995). An evaluation of the PRC Touch Talker with Minspeak: Some lessons for speech prosthesis design. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Svirsky, M. A. (1989). Psychophysical experiments and speech processing strategies for multichannel cochlear implant users: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tarnowski, K. J., & Drabman, R. S. (1986). Increasing the communicator usage skills of a cerebral palsied adolescent: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 11(4) Dec 1986, 573-581. *Tartter, V. C., Chute, P. M., & Hellman, S. A. (1989). The speech of a postlingually deafened teenager during the first year of use of a multichannel cochlear implant: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 86(6) Dec 1989, 2113-2121. *Tausch, T. J., Evans, L. A., & Morey, A. F. (2007). Immediate insertion of a semirigid penile prosthesis for refractory ischemic priapism: Military Medicine Vol 172(11) Nov 2007, 1211-1212. *Thomas-MacLean, R. (2005). Beyond dichotomies of health and illness: Life after breast cancer: Nursing Inquiry Vol 12(3) Sep 2005, 200-209. *Thumfart, W., Plattig, K. H., & Schlicht, N. (1980). Smell and taste thresholds in old people: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie Vol 13(2) Mar-Apr 1980, 158-188. *Tiefer, L., Moss, S., & Melman, A. (1991). Follow-up of patients and partners experiencing penile prosthesis malfunction and corrective surgery: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 17(2) Sum 1991, 113-128. *Tiefer, L., Pedersen, B., & Melman, A. (1988). Psychosocial follow-up of penile prosthesis implant patients and partners: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 14(3) Fal 1988, 184-201. *Tillett, J., Issa, M., & Ritenour, C. (2007). Preservation of existing inflatable penile prosthesis pump mechanism during scrotal surgery: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(4ii) Jul 2007, 1182-1184. *Tong, Y. C., Busby, P. A., & Clark, G. M. (1988). Perceptual studies on cochlear implant patients with early onset of profound hearing impairment prior to normal development of auditory, speech, and language skills: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 84(3) Sep 1988, 951-962. *Topfner, S., Wiech, K., Kiefer, R.-T., Unertl, K., & Birbaumer, N. (2001). Phantom limb pain: A report of two cases: European Journal of Pain Vol 5(4) 2001, 449-455. *Tsou, L. D., Wang, Z. Z., Guo, S. J., & Hu, K. (1984). Cochlear implant: Our preliminary experience: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 257-262. *Tye-Murray, N. (1992). Young cochlear implant users' response to delayed auditory feedback: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 91(6) Jun 1992, 3483-3486. *Tye-Murray, N., & Kelsay, D. M. (1993). A communication training program for parents of cochlear implant users: Volta Review Vol 95(1) Win 1993, 21-31. *Tyler, R. S., & et al. (1984). Initial Iowa results with the multichannel cochlear implant from Melbourne: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 27(4) Dec 1984, 596-604. *Tyler, R. S., Moore, B. C., & Kuk, F. K. (1989). Performance of some of the better cochlear-implant patients: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 32(4) Dec 1989, 887-911. *Tyler, R. S., Opie, J. M., Fryauf-Bertschy, H., & Gantz, B. J. (1992). Future directions for cochlear implants: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 16(2) Jun 1992, 151-164. *Tyler, R. S., Tye-Murray, N., & Otto, S. R. (1989). The recognition of vowels differing by a single formant by cochlear-implant subjects: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 86(6) Dec 1989, 2107-2112. *Valero, J., & Gou, J. (2003). Improving hearing performance and speech production in a group of deaf children by using hearing aids: Revista de Logopedia, Foniatria y Audiologia Vol 23(1) Jan-Mar 2003, 42-51. *Valero, J., Gou, J., & Casanova, C. (2006). Voice quality in hearing impaired children. The influence of the type of hearing aid used: Revista de Logopedia, Foniatria y Audiologia Vol 26(2) Apr-Jun 2006, 84-90. *van der Linde, H., Hofstad, C. J., Geertzen, J. H. B., Postema, K., & Van Limbeek, J. (2007). From satisfaction to expectation: The patient's perspective in lower limb prosthetic care: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(13) Jul 2007, 1049-1055. *van Haselen, W. E. C. (1997). Rehabilitation of persons with upper extremity defects in a multidisciplinary treatment team. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Veraart, C., Cremieux, J., & Wanet-Defalque, M.-C. (1992). Use of an ultrasonic echolocation prosthesis by early visually deprived cats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 106(1) Feb 1992, 203-216. *Veraart, C., & Wanet-Defalque, M. C. (1987). Representation of locomotor space by the blind: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 42(2) Aug 1987, 132-139. *Vissing, M., & Frimodt-Moller, C. (1995). Implantation of penile prostheses in patients with erectile dysfunction: An analysis of 10 years of data: Nordisk Sexologi Vol 13(4) Dec 1995, 223-226. *Wagner, B. D. (1987). An evaluative investigation of the effects of establishing a personalized system of prosthetic aids to memory for dementing persons in the home environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walkup, J. T. (1989). Changes in the experience of action accompanying adjustment to prosthetic use: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wallace, S. A., & Carlson, L. E. (1992). Critical variables in the coordination of prosthetic and normal limbs. Oxford, England: North-Holland. *Ward, T. E., Soraghan, C. J., Matthews, F., & Markham, C. (2007). A concept for extending the applicability of constraint-induced movement therapy through motor cortex activity feedback using a neural prosthesis: Computational Intelligence and Neuroscience Vol 2007(Q3) 2007, 1-9. *Warkentin, K. M., Gray, R. E., & Wassersug, R. J. (2006). Restoration of Satisfying Sex for a Castrated Cancer Patient with Complete Impotence: A Case Study: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 32(5) Oct-Dec 2006, 389-399. *Wasserman, G. S. (1981). Cochlear implant codes and speech perception in the profoundly deaf: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 18(3) Sep 1981, 161-164. *Watson, L. (1986). Psychosocial factors related to patient satisfaction in penile prosthesis patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Watters, W. W. (1986). Supra-biological factors in the assessment of males seeking penile prostheses: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 31(1) Feb 1986, 25-31. *Weaver, S. A., Lange, L. R., & Vogts, V. M. (1988). Comparison of myoelectric and conventional prostheses for adolescent amputees: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 42(2) Feb 1988, 87-91. *Weber, J. L., Chouard, C. H., & Alcaras, N. (1984). Description of the French 12 channel cochlear implant: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 140-143. *Weiss, M. S., & Basili, A. G. (1985). Electrolaryngeal speech produced by laryngectomized subjects: Perceptual characteristics: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 28(2) Jun 1985, 294-300. *Weitbrecht, W. U., Rice, C., & Schafer, W. (2004). Phantomsensations and Peripheral Induced Neglect Following Implantation of Total Hip Prosthesis: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 72(2) Feb 2004, 93-97. *Westen, D., & Rosenthal, R. (2005). Improving Construct Validity: Cronbach, Meehl, and Neurath's Ship: Comment: Psychological Assessment Vol 17(4) Dec 2005, 409-412. *Wethered, C. E. (1983). Effects of interface activation schemes on response times and accuracy for cerebral palsied students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *White, M. W. (1983). Formant frequency discrimination and recognition in subjects implanted with intracochlear stimulating electrodes: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 405 Jun 1983, 348-359. *Whitehead, E. D., & Leiter, E. (1982). New frontiers in alloplastic genitourinary prostheses: II. The surgical management of erectile impotence: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 82(13) Dec 1982, 1806-1811. *Whitney, D. E. (1969). Resolved motion rate control of manipulators and human prostheses: IEEE Transactions on Man-Machine Systems MMS-10(2) 1969, 47-53. *Whyte, A., & Carroll, L. J. (2004). The relationship between catastrophizing and disability in amputees experiencing phantom pain: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(11) 2004, 649-654. *Whyte, A. S., & Carroll, L. J. (2002). A preliminary examination of the relationship between employment, pain and disability in an amputee population: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 24(9) Jun 2002, 462-470. *Wilson, S. K., Delk, J. R., Salem, E. A., & Cleves, M. A. (2007). Long-term survival of inflatable penile prostheses: Single surgical group experience with 2,384 first-time implants spanning two decades: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(4i) Jul 2007, 1074-1079. *Winder, A. E., & Winder, B. D. (1985). Patient counseling: Clarifying a woman's choice for breast reconstruction: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 7(1) Mar 1985, 65-75. *Wing, A. M., & Fraser, C. (1983). The contribution of the thumb to reaching movements: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 35A(2) May 1983, 297-309. *Winkler, S. (1989). Psychological aspects of treating complete denture patients: Their relation to prosthodontic success: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 2(1) Jan-Mar 1989, 48-51. *Wolpaw, J. R., McFarland, D. J., Neat, G. W., & Forneris, C. A. (1991). An EEG-based brain-computer interface for cursor control: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 78(3) Mar 1991, 252-259. *Wu, W., Gao, Y., Bienenstock, E., Donoghue, J. P., & Black, M. J. (2006). Bayesian Population Decoding of Motor Cortical Activity Using a Kalman Filter: Neural Computation Vol 18(1) Jan 2006, 80-118. *Xu, L., Tsai, Y., & Pfingst, B. E. (2002). Features of stimulation affecting tonal-speech perception: Implications for cochlear prostheses: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 112(1) Jul 2002, 247-258. *Yang, Z.-l., Hu, T.-p., Gu, Q.-m., & Yu, H.-f. (1988). Design for a series of psychological rehabilitation tests: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 20(4) 1988, 337-343. *Yardley, L. (1997). The quest for natural communication: Technology, language and deafness: Health: An Interdisciplinary Journal for the Social Study of Health, Illness and Medicine Vol 1(1) Jan 1997, 37-55. *Yuen, H. K., Nelson, D. L., Peterson, C. Q., & Dickinson, A. (1994). Prosthesis training as a context for studying occupational forms and motoric adaptation: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(1) Jan 1994, 55-61. External links * Orthotics & Prosthetics Pakistan First online web resource in Orthotics and Prosthetics from Pakistan. * American Academy of Orthotists and Prosthetists is a national organization of practitioners and related O&P professionals. * Board for Orthotist/Prosthetist Certification, Inc is the National certifying and accrediting body also for orthotic and prosthetic professions. * American Board for Certification in Orthotics and Prosthetics, Inc is the national certifying and accrediting body for the orthotic and prosthetic professions. * Amputee Coalition of America has many articles on prosthetics and choosing an O&P provider * Knee Replacement Surgery * Never Been Done — Documentary about an athlete with a prosthetic leg *SCIENCE EXTENDS REACH OF PROSTHETIC ARMS * National Amputee Centre — Information about artificial limbs * The UMC St Radboud Amputee Team Website - Information for lower limb amputees including prosthesis alignment, tuning and socket design * O&PCare has a complete glossary relating to the field of prosthetics *The Open Prosthetics Project - an open-source collaboration between users, designers and funders to make prosthetic design available and affordable *How Stuff Works : Biomechatronics - an overview of the field of biomechatronics, of which prosthetics is a part] *The practical side of living a prosthesis. My experiences and other help *Mind controlled Human Limbs Category:Medical equipment Category:Medical therapeutic equipment Category:Implants Category:Prosthetics